His voice once lost, Now Found!
by The Lillyz
Summary: Three years ago the unthinkable happen. Now Roxas is mute and has locked his heart away. Will Axel be able to help or will he deepen the wound? This is AU! Warning adult subjects, self harm, and AkuRoku sex in later chapters! REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So since I rewrote this story, I really want to hear what everyone has to say. I would love it if you guys would tell me if I did better or worse. Please enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

Roxas quickly walked threw the halls of Hollow Bastion public high school. Making no eye contact as he hurried by people. He wanted to get to his next class without incident. Roxas was a bit small for his age and was mute, making him a easy target for bullies. His main problem was Seifer. And as if on cue, He heard a loud gravelly laugh. He looked behind him out of the corner of his eye to see the one and only Seifer. Of course the taller bleach blonde haired teenager was with his group of so called friends. Seifer was not really a problem for Roxas unless he had his groupies with him. As fact may have it Seifer was quite spineless. Roxas was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he was slammed into a locker. Roxas mentally sighed. He Really did not want to deal with this today.

"Where are you going," Seifer asked smugly. Roxas kept his head down and stayed quite. Roxas had not said a word to another living being ever since that day. "Whats wrong Roxas, cat got you tongue " Seifer said sarcastically. Roxas held his breath and wished for a miracle. He then, for the first time had his prayers answered, when he heard the bell ringing, signaling it was time to be in class. He gripped the books he had in his hand and took a step away from Seifer and started to walk towards his class. Seifer placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder and slammed him back against the lockers. Roxas mentally winced at the pain.

Seifer placed his hand under Roxas's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "Who told you that you could leave!?" Seifer said sarcastically with a dark grin on his face. Roxas stared at Seifer with a blank face. Since that day Roxas had not shown emotion on his face, actually it would be better to say he locked his heart way.

Roxas removed Seifer's hand and tried to walk away again. Seifer grabbed his wrist and pulled him back a bit. "Is there a problem here," a voice called from behind the boys. They turned to see a man in his late 40's standing behind them. There was nothing really special about the man. He had black hair that was fading from stress and brown eyes. Seifer let go of Roxas's wrist and turned to face the man.

"There is no problem here Principal Price," Seifer lied threw his teeth. Principal Price looked at Roxas and then back at Seifer.

"Then please get to class."

"Yes sir," Seifer mumbled. Roxas quickly turned and walked away.

'What a bad day and it's only second period,' Roxas thought to himself.

* * *

Roxas walked threw the lunch room to an empty table, with his lunch tray in hand. He did not have any friends to speak of. Since that day three years ago, he had pushed everyone away. He figured it would be better for everyone if he was alone, no one would get hurt that way. He sat in quite thought as he picked at his lunch. after awhile his peace was finally disturbed by a voice yelling his name from a few tables away. A brunette boy about the same height as Roxas was walking toward him. That was his cousin Sora. Sora did not share in the same belief as Roxas. Sora thought that Roxas did not deserve to be left alone all the time. So since that horrible day three years ago, Sora was always by Roxas's side.

Sora sat across from Roxas. Even though Roxas would never talk to him Sora would always try his best to hold a conservation. Roxas would nodded and mostly give a thumbs up or down to show that he was in fact listening. Sora would talk about mostly random things. Due to the hyper person that Sora was he had a hard time staying focused on one thing for to long. He was mostly upset about the fact that his boyfriend Riku could not eat lunch with them like he normally did, and was being forced to eat on the football field so they could continue to practice more today. Although he could be too mad due to the fact that Riku was the captain.

When the bell rang, the two of them said goodbye and went their separate ways for classes. And there was one thing that Roxas was sure about. This was going to be a horrible week and sadly it was only Monday.

* * *

Roxas slowly exited the school. he was not looking forward to going home. You would think that any teenager would be running as if they were on fire once the school bell rand, but sadly that was not what Roxas was doing. He was not looking forward to going home, because his father would be at home. Roxas did not hate his father, in no way could he ever hate him. His actions toward him were justified and were not wrong, but there was more then one reason he did not like going home. That house held to many memories from before, happy memories that would and could never happen again because of him. Roxas was once again snapped out of his thoughts as his wrist was yanked back. Roxas slightly turned his head to see who had just grabbed him. 'Great,' Roxas thought to himself seeing that he had to deal with Seifer more.

"We never got to finish our conservation " Seifer said smugly with a dark grin on his face. Seifer removed his hand from Roxas's wrist and looked around as if waiting for someone. His grin suddenly grew and with all his might he shoved Roxas backward, making him stumble and unable to catch himself. Roxas was finally able to stop falling, but only because he had crashed into another student. Whoever he just crashed into was pretty large, and tall. Whoever it was was not knocked off balance when he crashed into them. He slowly looked up to see a tall, muscular, red head with upside down tear drops tattooed under each eye.

'Shit,' Roxas thought to himself. Roxas had just crashed landed on the school's number one juvenile delinquent, Axel Ainsworth! Roxas adjusted himself and slowly stared to walk away, hoping for no conflict. Before he could take more then two steps away, he felt a large but gentle hand place its self on his shoulder. "Hey blondie, normally when you crash into to someone you apologize," The red head said with a grin from ear to ear. Roxas just stared at the red head. Looking into his emerald green eyes. With each passing moment he slowly felt Axel's hand begin tense on his shoulder.

"You know, I don't really like being ignored," Axel said leaning over Roxas trying to appear more intimidating. Axel was much taller then him. In height Roxas reached only his chest. Well, it was not that hard to be taller then Roxas. Axel also did have more muscle on him, so Roxas did not really want to be on hi bad side. As their star down continued, Roxas could hear other students whispering about the small scene they were making.

"Do you think Axel will kill him? Poor kid." was a pretty good summary of what they were saying.

"Hey, did you hear me!?" Axel said getting more annoyed and his tone raising a little. Axel was really getting upset now. There were only three things Axel truly hate One: was Larxene, Two: the teachers at the school, and Three: the one he hate the most was being ignored. "Listen kid-" Axel started but was cut off by a fist hitting his cheek. Axel let go of Roxas shoulder and took a step back. The two boys turned their heads to see who had just done that. Out of all the people in the world, neither of them expected who they saw. Roxas was probably the most shocked when he saw his cousin Sora.

"Roxas are you okay?" Sora asked in a worried tone. Roxas gave a slight nod. The shock of his overly happy and hyper cousin punching someone had still not worn off. Sora lightly smiled at Roxas, then quickly spun on his heel to face Axel. "Why were you picking on Roxas," Sora yelled pointing a accusing finger at Axel. Axel placed his hands in his pockets and stared at Sora.

"Whoa slow down there chipmunk," Axel said in a playful tone.

"Chip-Chipmunk!?" Sora squeaked.

"Blondie here bumped into to me and when I asked for a apology he ignored me."

"He did not '_ignore_' you. Roxas is mute and has not said a word in three years!" Sora yelled angrily at the red head. That seemed to phase Axel. He had just yelled at a mute for not talking to him. Axel looked into Roxas's azure blue eyes, and saw so much pain behind his expressionless face. Axel may have been a little dense at first, but now that he was really looking, he could tell that something really horrible must have happened to make him go mute. Axel suddenly felt guilt hit him like a brick. He slowly remove one of his hands from his pocket and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry blondie, I had no idea," Axel said staring into Roxas's eyes. Roxas gave a small nod, in his own way saying that it was okay. Axel seemed to lose some tension. Sora lightly grabbed Roxas's wrist and started to walk away, with Roxas in tow. Axel watched as Roxas left. For some strange reason the amount of pain he saw in those azure eyes bothered him. And then a thought hit him like a brick. 'Someone so cute, should not look so sad.'

* * *

Roxas slowly walked down the street. He was trying to avoid going home for as long as possible. He and Sora had just split up a few blocks back. As Roxas slowly approached his house he felt his chest tighten. He really did not want to see his father. Now before you get the idea that he hated his father, I should stop you. He did not hate his father, it was the other way around. Ever since that day three years ago his father hated him. Roxas did not blame him for it tho. What happened was his fault, and being near his father only caused the man pain. It would be better if he could just disappear.

Roxas slowly approached the door to his house. He stayed still and stared at the door, almost as if at any given moment it would come to life and swallow him hole. To bad it didn't, that would have solved a lot of problems. He slightly adjusted the black messenger bag slung over his shoulder, so he could retrieve his keys from his pocket. He slowly placed them in the lock and opened the door. As the door creaked open Roxas held his breath, cold sweat on his forehead. He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He gave a mental sigh of relief when he realized that his father was not home. He then quickly retreated to his bedroom upstairs.

He set his messenger bag down by the side of his desk and pulled a few books out of the bag. He sat down in his desk chair and stared at his homework. After a few minutes Roxas let out a sigh and gave up. He could not concentrate. For some reason he could not get those emerald eyes out of his mind, and the way they seemed to look into the very deepest depths of his soul. He slowly stood up and walked over to his bed. Roxas laid face down with his face in his pillow, as he tried to smother himself. No matter how hard he tried he could not get those eyes out of his mind. Correction, he could not get all of the red head out of his mind. A small sound that was all it took for those thought to be shoved out of Roxas's mind. That was the small sound of his bedroom door creaking open. A small sound that made his blood run cold.

Roxas slowly sat up and hung his feet over the edge of the bed. He then slowly turned his head to face the door. In that moment you could nearly hear Roxas's heart skip a beat. His face paled as he laid eyes on his father leaning on the door frame, with a beer bottle in his hand. And by the sight of the man Roxas could tell that was not the first drink he had. Roxas's father stumbled to walk in front of him, while he struggled to stand. Roxas lowered his head and stared at the floor. Trying ever so hard to erase his existence. The man suddenly grabbed Roxas by the hair and threw him on the floor. Then without warning he kicked Roxas in the stomach, with all the might he could muster in the state he was in. If he had been sober Roxas would probably be coughing up blood by now.

His father struggled to dragged Roxas up by his hair so he could be face to face with him. "It should have been you," the man slurred out. Roxas already knew that. If was the truth. If it had not been for him none of that would have happened. And they would still be alive. His father continued this for about a hour. Until he was board of doing so.

After the man had left Roxas laid on the floor struggling to breath. Once Roxas was finally able to catch his breath, he stumbled into the bathroom. He slowly closed the door trying to stop is hand from shaking, and locked himself in. He slowly moved to the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. Roxas held his breath as pain filled his body as he tried to remove his shirt, so he could see how much damage he had taken. His father may have hated him, but the one kindness the man did him was to never leave a bruise in a place that could be seen.

As Roxas stared at his bare chest he could tell his father had manage to crack one of his ribs. Roxas let out a very small sigh. Roxas turned on the sink and started at the running water. After a moment had past, Roxas slowly opened the medicine cabinet. He slowly pulled out a small box of razors and some rubbing alcohol. He removed one of the silver blades and placed it on the counter. He closed the box and set it aside. And he once again began to just stared at the running water. After a moment had pasted, he slowly picked up the blade and dragged it across his wrist on his left arm. Watching as the crimson blood mixed with the water. Turning it a disgusting shade of pink. He repeated this action a few more times before he set the razor down and just watched with a blank face as his blood dripped from the cuts on his wrist and mix with the water. Once the bleeding had slowed down he grabbed the rubbing alcohol and poured it on the wound, ignoring the burning feeling it gave. After a while the bleeding had stopped fully, he then pulled his long sleeved black shirt back on.

He then began to clean everything up. Placing the razors and rubbing alcohol back in the medicine cabinet. He washed the sink out after, leaving not a single drop of blood. Once all the evidence of what had just transpired had been erased, he slowly staggered his way back into his room. Making no sound as he did so. He slowly closed the door and prayed it would stay closed for the rest of the night. He sat down at his desk and began to do the homework he left unfinished. As he stared at the work sheet a small tear escaped his right eye, but it was quickly wiped away. Roxas had refused to ever cry again since that day three years ago.

'This is going to be a horrible week,' Roxas thought staring at his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel rolled over and shoved his face under his pillow. The only thing between Axel and blissful sleep, was the sun glaring in his eyes from the window. "What a beautiful morning, to go the fuck back to sleep," he mumbled under his breath. Axel's eyes slowly began to close again, only to be wrenched open by the annoying screech of his alarm clock. "Fuck" he mumbled turning off the annoying device. He slowly sat up and crawled out of his bed. He slowly staggered out of his room and made his way to the bathroom, only to be met by a locked door. Axel let out a deep sigh. " Hurry up Marluxia," Axel yelled banging his hand against the door. It was to early in the morning for him to be nice yet.

"Fuck off," Marluxia yelled blasting the radio. As Lady Gaga, bad romance filled the apartment Axel let out a almost predatory growl and walked toward the kitchen. Marluxia was Axel's half brother. When Axel was a freshmen his parents had to move for work. And due to the fact that neither he nor Marluxia wanted to leave, their parents set them up in a small apartment for the time being.

Axel quickly reached into the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. He was to tried to get a bowl so he poured the sugary subsistence into his mouth. "That's disgusting," A voice called from behind him. Axel slightly turned his head to see the pink haired flower child he called his brother. Marluxia was practically naked expect for a towel draped around his waist.

"Put some clothes on, what are you a nudist " Axel said blandly as he continued to eat cereal from the box.

"You wish," Marluxia said grabbing a orange and started to walk away.

"I won't insult your intelligence by suggesting that you believe what you just said." Marluxia turned around and flipped him off and before he continued to walk into his room. Axel placed the box of cereal back in the cabinet and starting walking toward the shower. Axel took a quick shower and was out within five minutes. After exiting the bathroom Axel made his way to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Axel pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans from his dresser and quickly pulled them over his fire truck red boxers. He then pulled out a black t-shirt from the drawer just above the bottom. Axel unfolded the shirt and smiled at the white lettering.

'_Abracadabra! Nope. Your still here._' It read. Axel slid the shirt over his very well toned body, and slipped a pair of white socks on his feet. He slowly turned his head and looked at the clock. 7:21 am, it read. He sighed, he did not need to be at school tell 7:45 am, and there was a better chance that he was going to be skipping with some of his friends rather then actually go. Axel slipped on some black and red sneakers and sat on his bed. He was currently thinking about the blonde he met yesterday. He still could not get the sight of those abominably blue eyes out of his head. And he could not help but wonder, why such beautiful eyes were filled with so much sadness. He really wanted to see what they would look like with light in them. Axel shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. What was he thinking?

He turned his head and looked at the clock. 7:32. Axel pulled out his cellphone and texted Demyx, one of his closet friends. '_Skipping?'_ it read. After a moment his phone made a light beeping sound.

'_Ya, but only tell third period. If I miss one more day Mr. Heart is going to fail me for the year..._'

'_Mr. Heart more like __Mr. Heartless._'

'_it is sad how true that is..._'

'_see you in fifteen._' Axel let out a large sigh and slowly stood up. He picked up his black backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Axel grabbed his keys off his desk and trudged out his front door. He walked into the parking lot and unlocked his flamboyant car. It was a 1970 res mustang. When Axel started his freshman year he started to fix up this car. He had just barely finished it a few months ago. Truth be told he probably loved his car more then his brother. When Axel arrived at school he did something he himself could not foresee. He kept looking down every hallway for the blonde boy he met yesterday.

* * *

Roxas slowly walked through the overly crowed lunch room and made his way to a empty table. He sat down and quietly began to eat his food. He started to eat in a mantra. Pick up some food, chew, swallow. Pick up some food, chew, swallow. His mantra continue until someone sat across from him. he did not even need to look up to know who it was, but he did anyway. Across from him he saw Sora. there was silence for a moment between them, but it was of course broken by Sora. "So Roxas, what was that about yesterday," Sora asked worriedly. Roxas just shrugged. He did not want to get into detail with it. Because once he did the fact that Seifer had shoved him would be reviled. once that happened all hell would break loose, but the real reason he did not want Sora to know was, he thought he would be a bother to him. Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts by deep voice that sent chills up his spine.

"Hey blondie," the deep attractive voice said. Roxas looked up and he mentally slapped himself. It was Axel and in no way did Roxas like the sound of Axel's voice. Axel sat down next to Roxas, and tried to ignore the dagger that were being glared at him by Sora.

"What do you want," Sora hissed at Axel.

"Well you see I felt bad about what I did yesterday, so I wanted to make it up to you," Axel said not breaking eyes contact with Roxas. Roxas face stayed blank. He stared at into Axel's eyes and began to get lost in them.

"Axel~" a voiced playfully called out. Roxas saw out of the corner of his eye a dirty blonde with weird Mullet/Mohawk thing on his head, running toward them.

"What Demyx," Axel said trying to pretend to sound annoyed. Demyx sat down next to Axel and waved at Sora. Guess they knew each other. Demyx opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Roxas.

"Whose that," Demyx questioned looking at Roxas.

"He's...oh, wait, I don't think I had the pleasure of learning it," Axel said turning to look at Roxas. Was he flirting with him? Roxas brushed the thought off and grabbed his notebook from a pile of book in the middle of the table. He grabbed a pen and scribbled his name down on the paper and handed it to Axel. Axel looked at the paper and a smile crept on his face. "Roxas~" he hummed out. Testing to see how the name felt on his lips. Roxas rolled his eyes and for a moment he thought he rolled the so hard that they would get stuck. He mentally sighed and continued to eat.

Demyx stared at Roxas, it seemed as if his eyes were searching for something."So I hope you don't mind me being blunt here, but Roxas why are you mute?" Demyx questioned. Axel face palmed and shook his head. Roxas whole body froze. That was a very sensitive topic even with Sora. Because every time it was brought up the memories of that horrible incident would fill his head. Sora sent a glare to Demyx and stood up. Sora grabbed his and Roxas's books of the table and then pulled Roxas out of the lunch room. He did not want Roxas to be forced to relive that incident. Axel turned to Demyx and smacked him on the back of the head. "Sorry," Demyx whined rubbing his head. Axel sighed and started eating his lunch. From what he saw he knew going after Roxas would be a bad idea. Roxas's eyes looked like they were filled with terror. It seemed as though Demyx had unintentionally triggered some memories.

Axel sighed, out of all the things in the world only two things were bothering him at this moment. the first was, what could have happened to Roxas would hurt him so badly? And the second, why did he care so much about someone he did not even know very well?

* * *

Sora dragged Roxas down the hall way. He wanted to get Roxas as far from the lunch room as he could. Sora did not want to have to see the look in Roxas's eyes as he relived those invents. Sora never wanted to see the strongest person he knew, look so broken. The thought of Roxas having to go through anything like that again made his stomach churn. Sora's face twisted with disgust as he thought back to everything that had happened three years ago. Sora stop walking after a while and sat down on the stairs in the east wing of the school. Roxas's slowly sat down next to him. Sora handed Roxas his books and ten began to stare at the ceiling. "What's wrong with them," Sora yelled angrily. Roxas had calmed down enough to be able to write. He pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled on it, before handing it to Sora.

'_I don't think they meant any harm. Quick question though, how did you know that weird guy with the Mullet/Mohawk thing he called hair? _' the paper read.

"His name is Demyx and he is on the football team with Riku." Sora said calming down. They sat in silence and stared at nothing. Thoughts running through their minds. " Hey you know-" Sora started but was cut off by the sound of the bell. Roxas quickly scribbled another note and handed it to Sora. Roxas then stood up and started to walk down the hall..

"_Tell me later._' The paper read. Sora just watched Roxas's retreating figure as it disappeared from his sight.

"It was not your fault." he mumbled lightly to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Summer break was not long enough... So I will try my best to update as often as a can, but due to the fact that school hates me, it probably won't be that often. *sigh* On the bright side I got this chapter done! So as always please tell me what you think and please tell me if you see any mistakes! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas walked cautiously as he step through the thresh hold of his house. He made no sound as he looked around to see if his father was home. His father had no real schedule for when he would be home. His job normally got out about the same time as Roxas's school did, but his father spent most of that extra time at a bar. He felt relief wash over him as he found that the house was empty. He walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before he lost the chance to even leave his room. Only on thing stood out to him. A white note in the middle of the counter. 'B_e gone tell Monday_,' was all it said. Roxas was in a state of shock. You think the fact that he had just been abandoned for six day, that is if you count today of course. You think the fact that his father had just left him with very vague information, would be the reason for his shock. However that was not the case. He was in a state of shock because his father had even bothered to leave a note. This was not the first time his father left for days at a time, but those times there was no note. He would normally just leave and not say a word, then show up a few days later as if nothing had happened. Roxas came to the conclusion that his father had someone with him and whoever it was forced him to leave a note. Roxas sighed very quietly. He was beyond tried. He had not had a good night sleep in three years. Roxas's slowly walked up the stairs and into his room. He quickly changed his clothes so he was in some grey sweats and a white t-shirt. He then slowly crawled into his bed, and it seemed as if the moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

_"Roxas," a deep voice called. "I love you," the stranger spoke leaning closer to Roxas. _

"No," Roxas screamed waking himself. I don't know what was more shocking the horrified, disgust look on Roxas face as he woke up, or that for the first time in three years Roxas had spoke. Roxas slowly curled in a ball against the wall as tears started to stream down his pale moonlit cheeks. Roxas started to let out for the first time small choked sobs. Out of everything in the world he did not want to dream of that, but it always haunts his dreams. Those two weeks of hell. And the worst part was everything that had happened was his fault. Those were the two weeks when he lost everything, and sadly I do mean everything. Nothing was left safe, and nothing was left untouched. At times like this he wished his father was still in the house. I know that that does not make much sense, but it was better then being left alone. Because every time he was alone he would remember, and he never wanted to do that. Roxas stayed curled in a ball next to the corner for he rest of the night. He was very much wake for the rest of the night. After nightmares he would never go back to sleep. I mean how could anyone fall asleep after that?

In the morning Roxas staggered into the bathroom and tried to make himself look presentable. He did not want to worry Sora, or get any questions on why he looked like a zombie. Once he was done he slipped on a black long sleeve shirt and some black skinny jeans. He put on his sneakers and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. As he walked out the door he prayed that no one would notice that something was wrong, but when have his prays ever been answered?

* * *

Axel rushed through the halls of hollow bastion high school. He was trying to find a certain azure blue eyed blonde, so he could invite him to lunch. Axel Looked around the overly large school for a awhile before finding him by what he assumed was his locker. Due to the fact that he was placing his books in it. Axel was about to call out to him but his voice died in his throat. Axel was stunned at the sight before him. They way Roxas looked was just horrible. Roxas still looked angelic in Axel's eyes, but he just looked so tired. Axel was almost worried that Roxas was about to pass out. Axel was snapped out of his train of thought when he saw a bleach blonde, followed by what appeared to be his groupies corner Roxas. Axel could tell in a instant what was going on by the way the taller blonde was treating Roxas.

Axel quickly walked over to Roxas, he was not going to just sit on his ass and watch. "Hey Roxy," He called out. At first his voice sounded playful, but if you had truly listened you could here the venom in it. Which just so happens that Seifer did, since it was directed at him. Seifer felt a chill run down his spine when he saw Axel walking toward them. His groupies had started to back up inch by inch. Roxas looked out of the corner of his eye. He was not sure whither to be happy by Axel's sudden appearance or annoyed by having to deal with more people today. "Are these people bothering you," Axel questioned while stepping a bit in between Roxas and Seifer. Now as I said before Seifer was really a coward. He was have been physically strong, but truth be told, he was very average when compared to Axel. And one thing even Seifer knew was not to mess with him. Seifer felt a cold drop of sweat run down his face when he saw Axel step between him and Roxas. When Axel asked his question Seifer froze. "W-were not b-bothering him," he stuttered out. Axel stared at Seifer for moment before looking at Roxas. "Is that true Roxy," Axel said softly. Roxas stayed silent, he was to tired to think right now, so he was just kinda, ignoring them. Axel could read Roxas like a open book so he could tell that he was not listening. Axel let out a small sigh. If Roxas did not find any reason to listen, then these people were probably not that much of a threat. "Well then lets go to lunch before all the good stuff is gone," Axel said now done with these people to. "We will see you later Roxas," Seifer said trying to pretend to be friendly, but only earned a glare from Axel. Roxas shuffled his books to retrieve his note pad. He quickly jolted something down before handing it to Axel. '_T__hanks_,' it read. "Not a problem. What did they want anyway?" Axel questioned his voice softer now that Roxas was away from Seifer. '_I don't know Seifer just doesn't like me_.' "Well that is not a good reason, but Roxas mind if ask you something?"

'_Y__ou just did_.'

"Ha-ha, very funny, but seriously."

'_Sure_.' Axel stopped walking and looked Roxas in the eyes.

"Why do you look so tired?" He asked his voice filled with worry. Roxas froze and started at Axel. How could he tell? Over the years Roxas had got really good at hiding things. Not even Sora could tell! Roxas was a bit in shock and he quickly came up with a lie. He scribbled it on a piece of paper and handed it to Axel. '_I__ had a lot of homework and was not able to get much sleep_.' Axel squinted and furrowed his brow as he read the note. It was obviously a lie. After moment of thought Axel sighed in defeat. He did not want to pressure Roxas in to telling him something he did not want to. When Roxas was ready he would tell him.

"Okay, well today you are going to get to eat lunch with me today. And please don't run away. Demyx means well he can just be a little blunt and really, really dense." Axel turned and started to walked down the hall toward the lunch room. Roxas followed him just a step behind. They grabbed their lunches and walked to a empty table. Axel made sure he was sitting next to Roxas. "So Roxas, tell me about yourself." Axel said trying to engage in conservation. Roxas mentally sighed and wondered why he let himself get dragged into this. Roxas grabbed his not pad and quickly wrote so he could get back to eating his lunch. For a moment he thought of throwing the paper at Axel but deiced against it. So he 'calmly' handed Axel the paper. '_What do you want to know_,' it read.

"Well where should we-" Axel started but was cut off by being tackled by Demyx. Roxas took this as a chance and looked around the lunch room for Sora, only to find him in his own little mess. Sora was being forced to eat with Kairi. Roxas really hated her, he voice was squeaky, she was flatter then a bored and she thought that she was entitled to everything. The only person who probably hated Kairi more then Roxas was Riku. Due to the fact that Kairi had this idea that men are only gay because they have not met the right woman. And Sora was just to nice to tell he to fuck off. 'Damn not getting out of this,' he thought returning his eyes to the food in front of him, while Axel pride Demyx off him.

"What do you want," Axel said sounding very annoyed. Just how many times would Demyx interrupt.

"What am I no longer aloud to just say 'Hi'," Demyx fake wined. Demyx sat down on Axel's other side. Once he was seated he looked up and saw Roxas. Demyx stared at him for a moment before everything clicked. "Your that kid from yesterday, the one that doesn't-oof," Demyx was suddenly cut off by Axel's elbow hitting him in the stomach. No need for him to say anything stupid again, right? Demyx caught his breath and suddenly stood up. He rushed to the doors of the lunch room, tackling some poor, expecting victim. "Zexion, Axel is being mean to me," he whined nuzzling his face into smaller males hair. This so called 'Zexion' had dark blue, maybe black, hair that covered half his face. He seemed clam and collected. To tell the truth he was the exact opposite of Demyx. He wore a grey shirt with black skinny jeans. Another hint that he was Demyx's exact opposite was the fact that he had a book in his hand.

Even from how far away Roxas was, he could have sworn he heard this 'Zexion' person sigh. Zexion grabbed his lunch and sat down at the large round table. Demyx of course was still clinging to him. It took Roxas a mater a seconds to figure out that they were dating. Truth be told, you would have to be the most dense human on the earth to not relies it. Roxas wondered how two people so different could be dating, but then again they do say that opposites attracted. While Roxas was deep in thought and to busy trying not to get food poisoning from the cafeteria food, he failed to notice two more people arrive at the table. When Roxas finally noticed them he was very confused. The first was a pink haired, very flowery, male? And the second was a very proud walking, bottle blonde, with weird things, that could only be classified and antennas, styled in their hair. He was almost sure that this person was female, almost being the key word. From what he could hear they seemed to be called Marluxia and Larxene. Marluxia sat down next to Demyx with Larxene on his right. So she was one seat away from Roxas. After a moment of getting seated, Marluxia spotted Roxas. A thousand and one ideas ran through his mind, of who this adorable blonde might be.

"So Axel are you going to introduce us to your friend," Marluxia hummed looking at Roxas with a warm smile.

"This is Roxas," Axel said making hand gestures toward Roxas. Roxas gave a slight wave and then continued eating. Marluxia stared at Roxas for a moment. More ideas flooding his mind, and then it clicked.

"Ah! Your that mute kid from the other day, that Axel yelled at for not talking to him," Marluxia yelled in realization pointing at Roxas.

"Axel picking no the mute for not talking, shame." Larxene said with a evil grin and shaking her head.

"Shut up Larx," Axel yelled. The two of the began fighting over everything and anything.

"So what brings you here," Demyx asked Roxas trying not to get the middle of Axel and Larxene's fight. Roxas grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it before handing it Demyx. Demyx began laughing, making Axel and Larxene stop their 'battle'. Demyx took a deep breathe and handed the note to Marluxia. Larxene leaned over and read the note along with Marluxia. They both began to laugh, but truth be told 'laughing' is not a good word for the ear bleeding screech that Larxene is doing.

"What's so funny," Axel asked. Zexion had his nose in a book, so he could careless what they were talking about.

"The mutes is a smart ass," Larxene said handing Axel the note. Axel grabbed the piece of paper and began to read it.

'_A red haired__ fairy._' Axel turned and looked at Roxas, while chuckling lightly. Roxas ignored him and continued eating. Axel began patting Roxas on the back. Making him jump slightly, as from not expecting sudden contact.

"You know Roxy, I think we are going to get along nicely." Axel hummed with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's.

The rest of the lunch period was full of smiles and laughter, something Roxas was not very used to. Normally people were so careful about what they said in front of him. Roxas like the new found group of people. The atmosphere around them was nice. 'Maybe this week won't be so bad,' Roxas thought to himself. And just for a moment, but only a moment, Roxas cracked a small smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** New chapter! Roxas is so mean to Demyx though... But I am trying my best so... ya... Please tell me what you think and if you you any mistakes please point them out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
